Disney Princess
Disney Princess is a marketing franchise created by the Walt Disney Company. Today it features a roster of eleven popular Disney heroines from eleven successful theatrically released animated feature films. The Disney Princesses are either born princesses , become princesses by marrying princes, or are included in the roster because of their princess-like qualities or significant portrayal of heroism in their respective films. The original Disney Princess roster, created in the early 2000s, included a total of six princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sofia_the_First#Unofficial_princesses Pocahontas was later added to the roster because she is the daughter of a Native-American chief, and therefore considered "American royalty". On the other hand, Mulan, a Disney heroine who is not a princess by an means, was added to the roster because she saved an entire nation and is looked upon and regarded with very high status and appreciation. She also fits into the "mythology" aspect of the franchise.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fa_Mulan Disney's two newest princesses, Tiana (The Princess and the Frog; Disney's first African-American princess)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Tiana and Rapunzel (Tangled; Disney's first computer-animated princess),http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Rapunzel_%28Disney%29 were added to the franchise in 2009 and 2011, respectively. Merida (Brave: the first and so far only Pixar character to be join the lineup) joined May 11, 2013. Characters Official Disney Princesses Unofficial Disney Princesses *Alice *Wendy Darling *Tinker Bell *Maid Marian *Nala *Kiara *Esmeralda *Megara *Jane Porter *Melody *Giselle *Eilonwy *Vanellope von Schweetz Trivia *Snow White, created in 1937, is the first Disney Princess. At the age of fourteen, Snow White is the youngest Disney Princess. Out of all the Disney Princesses, she wears the least amount of outfits and has the shortest hair. She was also the only Disney Princess to be seen cooking until Tiana in 2009, and the only Disney Princess to have black hair until Jasmine in 1992. *Cinderella, created in 1950, is the second Disney Princess and the first out of three to not be born a princess. Cinderella was also the first Disney Princess to have blonde hair. Though, she was originally a strawberry blonde. *Aurora, created in 1959, is the third Disney Princess. She was the first and only Disney Princess to have both her parents present during her film until Mulan in 1998. She was also the first Princess to appear in a live-action remake. *Ariel, created in 1989, is the fourth Disney Princess. She is the first and only Disney Princess to have red hair, the first and only Disney Princess to have spent most of her life underwater, the first and only Disney Princess to have made a complete physical transformation until Tiana in 2009, and the first Disney Princess to become a mother. She was also Disney's first fairy tale heroine in thirty years, and the first Disney Princess to save her love-interest. She was also the first Princess to star in her own television series. *Belle, created in 1991, is the fifth Disney Princess. She is the first and only Disney Princess to have brown hair, the first and only Disney Princess to have hazel eyes, the first and only Disney Princess to marry a prince who was not human for a large portion of his life, and the final Disney Princess to have the same actress provided her speaking and singing voices until Tiana in 2009. *Jasmine, created in 1992, is the sixth Disney Princess. She is the first and only Disney Princess to not play the lead role in her film, instead playing secondary to her love interest, the first to fall in love with a commoner, and the first Princess of color. She is also the first to not dance in her own film. *Pocahontas, created in 1995, is the seventh Disney Princess. She is the first Native American princess and the first to be based on a historical figure. She is also the first Princess to be daughter of a chief and to be in an interracial relationship, and to have more than one love interest. *Mulan, created in 1998, is the eighth Disney Princess. She is the first Chinese princess and the first to not actually be of royalty, by birth or marriage, and the first to be based on a legendary figure and to be a warrior. *Tiana, created in 2009, is the ninth Disney Princess. She is the first African-American princess and the first to have a deceased father and alive mother. *Rapunzel, created in 2010, is the tenth Disney Princess. She is the first computer-animated princess in the line-up, to be born with supernatural powers, have green eyes, and to have her hair change color. *Merida, created in 2012, is the eleventh Disney Princess. She is the first Scottish princess and the first to come from Pixar and not be based on a pre-existing work or to have a love interest, as well as the first to not sing and have biological brothers. References Category:Princesses Category:Animated Heroines Category:Singing Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Disney princesses Category:Animated Heroines Category:Disney Hall Of Fame Category:Disney Legends Paige O'Hara]] Category:Adriana Caselotti Category:Ilene Woods Category:Mary Costa Category:Jodi Benson Category:Linda Larkin Category:Lea Salonga Category:Irene Bedard Category:Judy Kuhn Category:Ming-Na Category:Anika Noni Rose Category:Mandy Moore Category:Babes Category:Idina Menzel Category:Idina Menzel/Characters